Érik Lamela
| cityofbirth = Buenos Aires | countryofbirth = Argentina | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder / Winger | currentclub = Tottenham Hotspur | clubnumber = 11 | youthyears = | youthclubs = River Plate | years = 2009-2011 2011-2013 2013- | clubs = River Plate Roma Tottenham Hotspur | caps(goals) = 37 (4) 62 (19) 9 (0) | nationalyears = 2011–2012 2011– | nationalteam = Argentina U20 Argentina | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (3) 6 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Érik Manuel Lamela (born 4 March 1992) is an Argentine footballer who plays as an attacking midfielder or winger for Tottenham Hotspur and the Argentina national team. He is known for his exceptional dribbling ability and pace and is nicknamed Coco. Early life After joining River Plate as a seven-year-old Barcelona reportedly offered Lamela and his family £100,000 a year, as well as a house and employment for his parents, to move to Barcelona, in a similar deal to the one that saw Lionel Messi move to Spain as a youngster. In 2004, a Trans World Sport film crew travelled to Argentina to interview a 12-year-old Lamela who was already making headlines after scoring 120 goals for River Plate's youth side the previous season. In the video, Lamela declares his wish to follow in the footsteps of Diego Maradona and win a World Cup for Argentina. Club career River Plate Lamela made his first team debut for Club Atlético River Plate on 14 June 2009 in a game against Tigre for the 2009 Clausura tournament. He entered the field on the 80th minute, substituting Robert Flores. Lamela scored his first goal for River on 5 December 2010 in a match against Colón for the Apertura tournament. He scored his second goal against Lanús in the final fixture of that Apertura, helping River win the match 4–1. The midfielder was a regular starter for River during the 2010–11 Argentine Primera División season, playing 34 games and scoring four goals. He helped his team to finish in an overall sixth place that would have qualified them for the 2011 Copa Sudamericana. Due to the relegation format of the Argentine Primera that accounts a team's last three seasons, however, River was relegated after losing a playoff with Belgrano. Roma 2011–12 season On 6 August 2011, Lamela joined Italian Serie A club Roma for a fee €12 million, plus €2 million in bonuses, which was activated after his 20th club appearance. Roma also paid an additional €3.2 million to Orel B.V. — plus 10% added value if the player is later sold above €12 million — and €3.06 million in the form of taxes to the Government of Argentina. Lamela signed a 5-year contract worth €1.8 million in gross in the first season, but would gradually increase by €350,000 on 1 July 2012 (to €2.15M), 2014 (€2.5M) and 2015 (€2.85M). On 23 October 2011, he scored his first goal in Serie A against Palermo. Later, he scored goals against Lecce, Novara, and Cesena. Lamela ended his first season at the Stadio Olimpico with six goals in 31 games in all competitions. 2012–13 season Lamela began the 2012–13 season well, his first goal of the season coming against Bologna on 16 September 2012. Lamela hit a superb patch of form in October and early November, scoring seven goals in six games, including a brace against Udinese in a 3–2 home defeat and goals against Atalanta, Genoa, Parma, and Palermo. He also scored a goal in the Derby della Capitale against Lazio. After almost a month out with an ankle ligament injury, he returned to the field and scored a brace against Milan in a 4–2 victory on 22 December. Lamela went on to score 15 times in 33 games, putting him joint-fifth in Serie A and second to striker Pablo Osvaldo (16 goals) at Roma. Lamela's and Roma's season, however, ended in heartache with defeat to Rome rivals Lazio in the Coppa Italia final, coupled with finishing sixth in Serie A, meaning that Roma would not play European football for the second consecutive season. Tottenham Hotspur On 30 August 2013, Premier League club Tottenham Hotspur completed the transfer of Lamela from Roma for a deal worth an initial £25.8 million, plus up to £4.2 million in bonus payments. The fee for Lamela made him the most expensive player in the club's history, breaking the two previous records that had been set earlier in the transfer window, first for Paulinho and then Roberto Soldado. On 1 September, Lamela made his debut for Tottenham as a 75th minute substitute in a 1–0 North London derby loss to Arsenal at the Emirates Stadium. On 20 September, he made his first start for Tottenham against Tromsø IL in the UEFA Europa League, assisting Jermain Defoe for Tottenham's opening goal in a 3–0 win at White Hart Lane. On 22 September, he assisted Paulinho's stoppage-time winning goal after appearing as a substitute in Tottenham's 1–0 win at Cardiff City. On 29 October, with Lamela having yet to start a Premier League match, Tottenham manager André Villas-Boas said of the player: "He knows he isn’t producing half of what he can produce, but he understands the situation now is that he has to compete for his place." On 7 November, Lamela scored his first goal for the club in a 2–1 Europa League win against Sheriff Tiraspol. On 24 November, Lamela made his first start in the Premier League as Tottenham were beaten 6–0 by Manchester City. His second start came in a 2–1 win at Fulham on 4 December. After Villas-Boas was replaced as Tottenham manager by Tim Sherwood, Lamela started in Sherwood's first Premier League match in charge, a 3–2 win at Southampton on 22 December. He made further substitute appearances against Stoke City and West Bromwich Albion, before a back injury ended his season. International career Lamela took part at the 2011 FIFA U-20 World Cup with the Argentina national under-20 team and scored three goals in four matches. He made his debut with the Argentina national team on 25 May 2011 in a friendly game against Paraguay. Career statistics Club Honours Club ;Roma *Coppa Italia: Runner-Up 2012–13 External links *Érik Lamela at tottenhamhotspur.com Category:1992 births Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:Argentina youth international players Category:Argentina international players Category:Primera División Argentina players Category:Serie A players Category:Premier League players Category:River Plate players Category:A.S. Roma players Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. players Category:Argentine players Category:Living people